Quedaba tanto por andar
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Recién comienza queda mucho por andar. Este fic participa del Reto "Aquelarre y Nómadas" del Foro "Sol de Medianoche".
1. Afton

**Quedaba tanto por andar **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Crepúsculo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

_Este fic participa del Reto "Aquelarre y Nómadas" del Foro "Sol de Medianoche"._

**Ciudad:** Lisboa, Portugal.

**Personaje:** Afton.

* * *

**I**

La ciudad se sitúa en la desembocadura de un río pero Afton no tiene conocimiento de su nombre y tampoco está interesado en conocerlo. El aroma a humedad que el río arrastra consigo se alza por encima del olor pestilente de los productos comerciales que hacen las grandes industrias que cerca de allí se sitúan. En Lisboa la temperatura no pasa los veinte grados a pesar de que se encuentran en verano y eso es algo a favor, ya que a Afton le molesta el calor muchísimo, incluso más que a otros vampiros.

Afton divisa los dos puentes que conectan Lisboa con las dos ciudades limitantes y sus sentidos se agudizan cuando el viento le trae un aroma familiar. El aroma no es dulce como la sangre que corre por las venas de los humanos pero tiene una dulzura que a Afton le embriaga por completo. Los cabellos rojos intensos van acomodados en una perfecta trenza cuando entran en su campo de visión y Afton reconoce al instante que se trata de Chelsea. Ella es la única razón por la cual se encuentren en aquella dichosa ciudad lejos de Volterra.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —interroga ella con un enfado evidente, quizás las cosas no hayan quedado de la mejor manera antes que ella partiera a Lisboa a encargarse de unos neófitos que están causando problemas. Quizás las cosas no hayan quedado de la mejor manera, quizás todo se haya ido al diablo—. Creí que había sido clara cuando dije que no quería volver a verte.

—Puedo utilizar mi don y volverme invisible si eso te hace feliz —responde encogiéndose de hombros, tratando de sonar chistoso pero el ceño de la vampireza se frunce considerablemente—. Pero antes necesito que hablemos. Sé que he cometido muchos errores y quizás dije cosas que no debí decir, pero todos cometemos errores.

— ¿Errores me estás diciendo, Afton? —pregunta ella incrédula y se cruza de brazos—. Te comportaste como un humano, diciendo que querías un tiempo para considerar nuestra relación. Somos vampiros, una vez que nos unimos, no nos separamos pero tú has decidido cambiar esa regla.

—Hemos pasado más de dos meses separados y me he dado cuenta que cometí un gran error al decir eso. He venido hasta aquí para conquistar.

— ¿Y qué planeas hacer para conquistarme nuevamente?

Afton se rasca la nuca de forma nerviosa, eso de la conquista nunca ha sido lo suyo ni en la época humana y tampoco en la inmortalidad.

—Pensaba cazar unos cuantos humanos para ti.

—Romántico como siempre.

Chelsea lo estudia con ojos críticos y en un movimiento rápido y precioso, rodea el cuello de Afton con sus brazos y le estampa efusivamente un beso en los labios.

Él se inunda del aroma dulce de su cabello pelirrojo besado por el fuego.


	2. Jane

**Quedaba tanto por andar **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Crepúsculo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

_Este fic participa del Reto "Aquelarre y Nómadas" del Foro "Sol de Medianoche"._

**Pecado:** Envidia.

**Personaje:** Jane.

* * *

**II**

¿Qué tiene ella qué nubla la visión de tu amo y endulza sus oídos?

Ella es una insulsa humana que se ha entrometido en la vida de un inmortal y que extrañamente parece mostrar cierto afecto hacía él ya que se ha ofrecido como sacrificio, a cambio de su vida. Ni siquiera tiene un aroma peculiar, huele como el resto de los humanos, y no entiendes cómo el Cullen puede corresponder los sentimientos que ella le profesa. Tú has sabido eso desde el instante en que intentaste utilizar tu don para torturarla y hacerla gritar de dolor, y el que terminó gritando de dolor en el suelo del salón fue él.

Luego fue revelado el hecho que la sangre de la humana cantaba para el Cullen y que posee un escudo que deja que hace inútiles a los dones mentales, pero siquiera de ese modo encontraste una respuesta para que tu amo tuviera una fascinación por aquel ser que se atrevió a desafiarlo y a poner en riesgo el anonimato del mundo de los vampiros. Desde la vez que la humana irrumpió en el castillo de Volterra, tu amo no ha parado de hablar de ella y los continuos elogios que comúnmente iban dedicados a tu persona, ahora giran entorno a ella. Algo que tampoco puedes entender porque tú eres la vampireza más poderosa de toda la guardia Vulturi y podrías acabar con ella en un solo intento.

Puede que no puedas destruirla mentalmente porque el escudo que posee hace que tu don quede inhabilitado, algo que también te molesta profundamente de ella, pero podrías acabarla en un instante atacándola directamente. Su condición humana no tiene forma de hacer frente al ataque físico de un vampiro, podría intentar huir pero tú serías mucho más rápida que ella y la atraparías en cuestión de segundos. Con solo ejercer un poco de presión sobre su cuerpo mortal, harías que se quebrara como lo hace un cristal.

Una sonrisa de repente se forma en tu rostro ante el pensamiento cruel que inunda tu mente. Te muerdes el labio inferior imaginando que le proporcionas una muerte dolorosamente lente y te regodeas en tu propia imaginación. Lo que darías por hacer esa fantasía realidad pero tu amo lo ha dicho, no se debe tocar a la mortal a menos que la Cullen no cumpla con su promesa. ¿Y si así fuera? Serías la primera en ofrecerte para acabarla.

¿De dónde nace esa rabia iracunda y ese odio desproporcionado?

Nace de la atención y los halagos que ella recibe de parte de tu amo y que tú no. Has quedado en un segundo plano y todo por culpa de una simple humana que poca gracia tiene.

Jane, eso que te invade por dentro se llama envidia y no de otro modo.


	3. Aro

**Quedaba tanto por andar **

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Crepúsculo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

_Este fic participa del Reto "Aquelarre y Nómadas" del Foro "Sol de Medianoche"._

**Emoción:** Frustración.

**Personaje:** Aro.

* * *

**III**

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede, hermano?

La pregunta de Caius suena lejana en el divague que es la mente de Aro. Desde que ha amanecido, sus pensamientos han girado entorno a cuestiones que lo mantienen inquieto desde los últimos tiempos.

—He estado meditando y me he dado cuenta de algunas cuestiones que me tienen frustrado, hermano —responde de forma calmada, cambia de posición en la silla y hace un ademán con la mano—. Me he dado cuenta que si bien nuestra guardia está dotada de dones impresionantes como el de Jane que pueden dejarte sin cordura en un instante y el de Alec que te arranca los sentidos de un tirón sin que te des cuenta; necesitamos nuevos talentos.

— ¿Te refieres a iniciar una nueva búsqueda de talentos alrededor del mundo?

Aro recuerda con claridad la última vez que comenzaron a recorrer pequeños pueblos en busca de nuevos talentos que añadir a su guardia. La última búsqueda se remonta al siglo cinco o quizás seis, en un pueblo escondido donde se encontraron con los gemelos Alec y Jane. Los dos talentos que más le han servido desde que tiene memoria junto al de Chelsea.

—Me refiero a que esos talentos que necesitamos en nuestra guardia, están frente a nuestros ojos y quizás lo han estado demasiado tiempo. ¿Qué es lo que necesitamos en la guardia? Un talento que pueda predecir el futuro, un escudo que pueda bloquear cualquier don de índole mental, un lector de mentes y de almas, y con suerte, una híbrida que puede transmitir sus pensamientos a través del contacto físico.

Una sonrisa ladeada se forma en el rostro de Caius, ha esperado demasiado tiempo para que su hermano diga esas palabras. En el tiempo transcurrido desde que aquel juicio tuvo lugar y la vida de aquella híbrida fue perdonada, Caius se ha envuelto en una capa de rencor y odio tanto hacía al clan Cullen como hacía los hombres lobos que son sus cómplices.

— ¿Acabaremos de una vez por todas con el clan de los Cullen y con sus amigos los lobos?

Se puede notar casi un deleite en la pronunciación de su voz y Aro menea la cabeza de un lado al otro. Alza una mano y vuelve a hacer un ademán tranquilo.

—Si bien nos hacen falta talentos como los que el clan Cullen posee, no vamos a acabar con ellos. Un juicio hemos hecho y se los ha encontrado inocentes de todo crimen. No podemos atacar sin motivo alguno —hace una breve pausa, creando una atmósfera de misterio—. Solamente creí conveniente compartir mis frustraciones contigo, querido hermano.

Aro se siente frustrado por no tener talentos como aquellos y Caius se siente frustrado por no poder acabar con el clan Cullen de una vez por todas.


	4. Demetri

**Quedaba tanto por andar **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Crepúsculo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

_Este fic participa del Reto "Aquelarre y Nómadas" del Foro "Sol de Medianoche"._

**Estación:** Primavera.

**Personaje:** Demetri.

* * *

**IV**

La primavera llega y es cuando las calles de Volterra son decoradas con flores de diversos tamaños, formas y colores. Se acostumbra para colocar grandes masetas en los balcones de las casas y colgar diferente tipo de adornos de las ventanas y las puertas. Es durante esta estación que los floristas se llenan los bolsillos de monedas y aprovechan a asentarse en cada una de las esquinas de los callejones para vender su mercadería.

Demetri detesta la primavera.

Detesta sobre manera ver la ciudad vestida con tantos colores, las flores decorando cada lugar a donde él mira. No le agrada que el aroma dulzón de las flores le invada los sentidos a cada momento y que su capacidad de rastrear quede levemente reducida debido a la intervención de las flores. Ese aroma insoportable ante sus fosas nasales ha llegado al castillo por medio de Heidi que también lleva un collar florido entorno al cuello pálido.

Demetri no acostumbra cazar por su cuenta. De vez en cuando sale con Alec y Félix a los bares que hay en Volterra para engañar a alguna que otra humana que tuvo la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino. Aunque es solitario, le gusta cazar en manada y eso es algo irónico que siempre le recuerda a los lobos.

—Trata de sonreír un poco más, quizás de ese modo consigas conquistar a alguna chica —escucha que dice una voz femenina más cerca de lo que le gustaría—. ¿No te gustaría regarle un ramo de rosas rojas como la sangre o blancas como la nieve?

—No traigo dinero —se excusa y se encoge de hombros—. Tampoco tengo una chica a la cual regalarle el ramo si lo comprará.

Ella sonríe de forma coqueta y Demetri se detiene en el detalle de que sus venas se tornan de un color más intenso en la zona de sus muñecas. Se encuentran a medio metro de distancia pero el calor humano es perceptible para él.

— ¿Qué te parece si te llevas un ramo gratis en el próximo puesto y a cambio me invitas a tomar algo en algún lugar de por aquí?

Cuando pronuncia las últimas palabras es cuando se da cuenta que la chica de no es de Volterra, es de otra ciudad o es extranjera.

—Trato hecho —dice Demetri.

Esa noche cuando la chica sale de la casa en la que se está hospedando, va ataviada con un vestido ligero como el viento primaveral y sus gritos a penas se oyen cuando él comienza a saciar su sed con su sangre. El cuello poco a poco se va volviendo blanquecino, con dos manchas rojas que emanan de las marcas de sus dientes.

¿Quién iba a decirlo? Después de todo la primavera le ha servido de algo: le ha proporcionado sabrosa comida.


	5. Didyme

**Quedaba tanto por andar **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Crepúsculo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

_Este fic participa del Reto "Aquelarre y Nómadas" del Foro "Sol de Medianoche"._

**Aquelarre:** Volterra.

**Personaje:** Didyme.

* * *

**V**

Tiene el don de crear un aura de felicidad alrededor de las personas que le rodean, no es un gran don y aunque a Didyme no le desagrada por completo, a veces se pone a pensar en las desventajas que tiene poseer dicho don.

¿Cuáles son estás desventajas?

Que nunca va a poder estar segura si las personas que realmente le rodean se sienten feliz a su lado o es todo influencia de su don. Su hermano Aro le dice que no tiene que perder el tiempo pensando en cosas sin sentido como esa, pero hay ocasiones donde ella no puede sacarse ese pensamiento de la mente.

Didyme sabe que Félix se ha unido a la guarida Vulturi porque su don de felicidad causo tanto impacto en él que el muchacho comenzó a sentir algo parecido al enamoramiento más que felicidad. Pero ella tiene conocimiento de que Félix no profesa verdaderos sentimientos hacía su persona, todo es cuestión del don que le influye.

No hace mucho tiempo que Marcus le ha confesado que está enamorado de ella y que quiere pasar el resto de la eternidad a su lado. Pero, ¿cómo puede estar Didyme segura que lo que siente Marcus por ella no es efecto de su don? ¿Cómo puede estar realmente segura de que sus sentimientos no están siendo influenciados? L

e gusta imaginar un futuro junto a él, los dos alejados de Volterra y no siendo participes del plan de poder de su hermano. Le gusta pensar en que podrían formar algo así como una familia y convertir a otros humanos para adoptarlos como hijos, esa idea le suena más tentadora que formar el más poderoso aquelarre del mundo de la inmortalidad.

La sed de poder es cuestión de su hermano Aro y aunque siempre han sido muy unidos, Didyme está vez no comparte el mismo deseo que él.

La eternidad junto a Marcus no suena mal.


End file.
